Fórum-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado
by iliveandiwrite
Summary: Fanfics feitas para o falecido 6v, todas postadas no meu antigo perfil. Somente algumas delas serão repostadas aqui.
1. (it isn't the) Right Time

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _Elemento X_ do fórum 6v. Harry/Ginny. Drama.

* * *

**(it isn't the) Right Time**  
por Chibi

Ainda não era a hora, ele dizia. Por isso a distância, por isso a mão dela não estava segurando a dele para lhe dar forças, por isso ele não estava em seus braços para que o confortasse, por isso não eram os beijos dela que secavam as lágrimas dele.

Porque _ainda não era a hora._

O caixão branco embalava o maior de todos os bruxos e de todos os homens, e ela nunca saberia o quanto aquilo significava para ele, só podia imaginar. Imaginar e ver de longe sofrendo tanto o homem que amava, um homem que era jovem demais para tudo o que carregava, e que por isso tinha medo de se entregar ao amor. Para protegê-la dele e de tudo o que acarretava sua companhia, que faria dela alvo óbvio para um mal com o qual não queria que ela lidasse.

Só que ela não era mais uma criança de doze anos que precisava ser protegida. Ela queria ficar ao lado dele, cuidar dele e lutar ao seu lado, enfrentando tudo e tentando amenizar o peso que ele carregava nas costas. Ela só queria ficar ao lado dele, para tudo o ele que precisasse.

O amor é a coisa mais incrível que um ser humano pode sentir, e ela sabia disso graças àquilo que havia dentro dela desde o momento em que pusera nele seus olhos com seus poucos dez anos de idade, ainda um amor tão infantil e já cheio de admiração. O problema é a espera pela realização de algo que simplesmente não pode ser contido no peito de uma só pessoa dói.

E o tempo não perdoava.

* * *

**N/A:** Fanfic feita pra Nanda, a única pessoa que até hoje já conseguiu me fazer escrever HG.


	2. A Grande Missão

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto Catch the Snitch do fórum 6v. James/Lily. POV Peter. Romance, comédia.

* * *

**A Grande Missão**  
por Chibi

Aquele era um grande serviço que prestaria à humanidade. Todos lembrariam de seu nome no futuro e brindariam a ele ao lembrarem de seu grande feito. Porque aquele dia era, definitivamente, um dia que mudaria todo o curso da vida: naquele Dia dos Namorados, James Potter, após lutar bravamente por anos a fio, sairia, pela primeira, vez com Lily Evans.

E ele, o pequeno soldado Peter Pettigrew, carregava em suas mãos a honra e o dever de revelar à posteridade detalhes sobre aquele dia. E, correndo para acompanhar o amigo e a ruiva, o pequeno-soldado-rato dava pequenos passos para o mundo, mas um grande passo para a humanidade.

Por sorte, eles não foram ao Três Vassouras, com gente demais para comentar sobre como eles finalmente estavam juntos – e gente demais era um risco para ratos – nem ao Madam's Puddifoot, para não correr o risco de adquirirem diabetes com tantos casais melosos ao redor.

Então, longe dos dois principais focos de casais naquela data, trilharam um caminho muito conhecido por James e Peter, e absolutamente incomum para um dia como aquele: a Casa dos Gritos.

- Romântico, não? – Riu Lily, sentando-se sobre uma pedra.

- O suficiente para mim. – E foi a vez de James rir.

Um pouco mais de risadinhas e, finalmente, o silêncio que Peter já sabia que surgiria. Porque era óbvio até para uma mente tão obtusa quanto a do menor dos Marauders que, a sós, o constrangimento entre os dois era inevitável. Nas palavras de Sirius, que no dia anterior falava sobre isso, "James sorriria por estar perto dela; ela, pela cara de bobo que ele certamente teria".

Bem, Peter não sabia se ela ria pela cara de bobo dele, mas que Sirius acertara na expressão do amigo, ah, isso acertara.

Para salvá-los, veio o assunto que sempre surge na falta de outros: o tempo. Estava frio, o céu cinzento, talvez chovesse. E, ao ouvir isso momentos mais tarde, Sirius chamaria James de "bichinha" por não ter aproveitado o momento para abraçar a garota. E isso era tão verdade quanto a resposta de James, porque ele realmente não podia chamar qualquer um de "bichinha" depois de passar a tarde aos amassos – e sabe-se lá mais o que – com Remus.

Silêncio novamente. Peter teria suspirado se estivesse em sua forma humana, aquilo era realmente chato. Eles eram chatos. Argh.

Estava quase dormindo quando foi despertado pelo som da risada de Lily, e olhou para os dois tontos sentados.

- Por que está rindo?

- Parece que brigamos tanto que não temos assunto para conversarmos direito. Bem, Potter, é realmente complicado ficarmos assim. Não acha melhor irmos para um lugar com mais gente ou...?

- NÃO! Digo... Melhor não. Menos constrangedor, quero dizer. Não que eu tenha vergonha de você, é claro que não, quero dizer, você é... Bem... Eu... Me chame de James,_Lily_. Esqueça dessas formalidades desnecessárias.

- Ok, James.

Peter gravou cada palavra que o Marauder disse e receberia enormes aplausos por representar tão bem a expressão de pastel que ficara estampada no rosto do amigo.

Como eram ridículas as criaturas apaixonadas, por Merlin!

A conversa fluiu a partir daí, mas nada que tenha sido mentalmente anotado porque era uma conversa absolutamente comum entre dois amigos – amigos, de fato, porque para uma garota ela tinha assuntos incrivelmente não-fúteis. Uma raridade.

Quando esfriou um pouco mais, Lily estremeceu e se abraçou.

- Frio, não?

Finalmente James tomou uma atitude e passou o braço por detrás dela, que ficou imóvel por um tempo – tempo pouco, porque logo ela se aninhava no peito dele. O rosto do amigo se deformou em uma expressão tão pavorosamente apaixonada que assombraria o pobre Peter em seus pesadelos pelas próximas semanas.

A cena seguinte teve graça depois, mas na hora quase matou de susto o animago.

James gritara. Alto. Muito alto. E apontava para Peter.

Fora descoberto!

- James, você tem medo de ratos? – Perguntou a ruiva, olhando com estranheza para o rapaz.

- Não! É claro que não! Eu só... Só não esperava encontrar esse rato por aqui.

- _Esse_ rato? Então vocês são conhecidos? – E deu uma risadinha por conta da própria pergunta, as sobrancelhas arqueadas pelo estranhamento.

- Não conheço ratos, Lily. Por favor. Vou... Dar um jeito nele.

Puxou a varinha, levitou o rato com um _Vingardium leviosa_ e saiu pisando forte, deixando a pobre ruiva sem entender o que se passava.

- Peter, o que diabos está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, aos sussurros, olhando-o com raiva. – É claro que você não vai responder, não pode falar.

Uma conclusão muito difícil de ser tirada, claro. E ainda era Peter a quem chamavam obtuso!

- Foi Sirius quem te mandou aqui, não foi? Aquele cachorro! Nunca fui atrapalhá-lo enquanto estava se agarrando com Remus. Ou com qualquer garota. E agora ele faz isso?

Peter apenas não se ofendeu pela suspeita de Sirius, o que significava que James o julgava incapaz de pensar em algo assim sozinho, porque seria mais fácil se a culpa fosse jogada para cima do amigo – nada pessoal, era apenas para evitar maiores complicações. E, bem, Sirius realmente entendia de complicações.

- James, você está _falando com o rato_?

Ele se virou para trás, segurando criminosamente Peter sobre a palma de sua mão.

- Não!

- Então o que ele faz na sua mão?

- Eu... Sempre quis ter um ratinho e nunca ganhei. E veja como esse é adorável!

- Ok, você não está bem, é melhor irmos embora.

- Não! Eu estou bem! Olhe para mim. – E ele deu um largo sorriso que, tendo ficado um misto de constrangido tentando ser convincente e implorando pela companhia dela, conseguiu, afinal, ficar débil.

- É melhor irmos, James.

Ele odiaria Peter durante alguns dias por estragar seu encontro. Mas, na verdade, deveria agradecê-lo: Lily segurou em sua mão e o levou até a Sala Comunal o que, para Peter, era mais do que ele conseguiria sozinho. Pelo menos naquela tarde.


	3. Library

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto_ Volta às Aulas_ do fórum 6v. James/Lily. ?

* * *

**Library  
**por Chibi

Risadinhas.

- Ai, James, pára.

Mais risadinhas

Lily revirou os olhos e abaixou a pena, respirando fundo. Eles realmente não tinham um lugar melhor para ficarem se agarrando?

- James, tire a mão daí!

Irritada, Lily levantou-se e foi até o casal. A garota estava encostada em uma parte da parede dos fundos, entre duas estantes, e James estava em sua frente. Eles pareciam estar se devorando pela boca.

A ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreou. Como ninguém ouvisse, pigarreou novamente.

- Algum problema, Evans? – Perguntou James, virando-se para ela sem descolar o seu corpo do corpo da outra.

- Sabe, algumas pessoas vêm à biblioteca estudar. – Ela disse, visivelmente irritada. – Vocês poderiam fazer isso em outro lugar?

- Vá mais para frente. – Disse a garota, uma Ravenclaw, e Lily sentiu vontade de voar em seu pescoço.

- Venho à biblioteca e sento ali todos os dias, e não vou mudar de lugar por culpa de vocês. Deveria também acrescentar que a biblioteca não é feita para isso e...

- Pshhh! – Fez a voz de Madame Pince.

- Silêncio, Evans. – Disse James. – Está atrapalhando os estudantes.

- Potter, seu...

- Não é porque você não quer que ninguém quer, Evans.

Pisando forte, Lily saiu de perto e voltou a tentar estudar. Eles continuavam fazendo barulho, mas aquilo era o que na hora menos incomodava Lily. Por que a imagem deles não saía de sua mente? E por que incomodava tanto?

Por que _doía _tanto?

- Ei, Evans, você por acaso viu o meu... Evans? – Sirius, preocupado, sentou-se ao lado de Lily e levantou delicadamente seu rosto, completamente marcado pelas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair contra a sua vontade. – Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo, Black. – Ela disse sem firmeza na voz.

Ele a olhou com uma expressão de óbvia descrença e ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Não gostava que ninguém visse suas fraquezas, muito menos uma das pessoas que ela mais detestava em toda a escola. Esperou que ele gritasse para todos ouvirem que ela chorava, mas sua atitude a surpreendeu e desarmou.

Sirius passou, desajeitado, um braço por seus ombros e a puxou, deixando a cabeça dela apoiada em seu peito. Ele esperou que ela gritasse, mas ela se deixou ficar.

- Sirius? Evans? – Lily ouviu a voz de James dizer, sem saber quanto tempo depois.

Como ela pôde se permitir ficar sabe-se-lá quanto tempo daquele jeito?

- Olha, cara – disse Sirius, sem jeito. – Eu posso explicar tudo.

Lily levantou a cabeça e se afastou de Sirius, percebendo que o colocara, sem saber, em maus lençóis com o melhor amigo dele. Sentiu-se mal por isso, e ainda pior quando James e a Ravenclaw viram as lágrimas em seu rosto e seus olhos inchados.

- Evans, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou James, preocupado.

- James, esquece essa garota. – Disse a Ravenclaw. – Ainda temos muito o que aproveitar.

Mas ele não se moveu. Ela insistiu e ele continuou sem dar-lhe atenção e ela, irritada, saiu pisando forte e fazendo Madame Pince chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Evans, o que aconteceu? – Repetiu James. Lily permaneceu muda. – O que aconteceu com ela, Padfoot? Sirius Black, se você fez alguma coisa...

- Não fiz nada! – Defendeu-se Sirius. – E você acha que ela encostaria em mim se eu tivesse feito algo? Bem... – Sirius parecia pensar. – Não acho que ela fosse encostar em mim em qualquer circunstância.

James e Sirius puseram-se a questioná-la sobre o que aconteceu, e a raiva começou a se acumular dentro dela. Como James ousava perguntar o que havia acontecido quando era ele o culpado de tudo aquilo – incluindo de tudo o que havia feito para a redação de História da Magia que agora estar agora perdido porque estava borrado de lágrimas –, como ele ousava?

Sem conseguir se contar, ela explodiu.

- ACONTECEU QUE O GAROTO QUE EU GOSTO ESTAVA SE AGARRANDO COM OUTRA! NA MINHA FRENTE!

E saiu correndo da biblioteca. Ao perceber o que havia dito, trancou-se em seu Dormitório durante o resto do sábado.

_Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?_


	4. Messy Hair

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _Volta às Aulas_ do fórum 6v. Marauders, gen. Comédia.

* * *

**Messy Hair**  
por Chibi

Aquele era provavelmente um dos maiores problemas que eu enfrentaria na minha vida, e suas conseqüências poderiam afetar toda a minha vida acadêmica, além da minha popularidade que com custo eu havia construído durante meus árduos quatro anos de estudos.

Sirius achava que eu estava exagerando.

- É seu cabelo, cara.

- _Só_ meu cabelo, você diz? – Eu disse, achando absurdo o que ele acabava de dizer. – Você está vendo direito, Padfoot? – Eu apontei para meu cabelo. – Ele está ficando arrumado!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda sem entender a importância. Por Merlin, onde havia ido parar a inteligência dele?

Para minha alegria, vi Remus entrar no Dormitório. Uma pessoa de bom senso, finalmente!

- Moony! Meu salvador!

- O que foi, James?

- O cabelo dele está ficando arrumado. Ele está desesperado como uma moça. – Sirius deu sua risada rouca e eu fechei minha cara. Como ele ousava zombar de algo tão importante? Belo amigo era ele!

- Isso não é o fim do mundo, Prongs. – Remus sentou-se na cama, encarando-me. – Não leve tão a sério.

Certo, agora eu estava realmente preocupado. Nem ao menos Remus, que era o mais sensato – depois de mim, claro – parecia conseguir enxergar todos os problemas que aquilo me traria. Assim como se faz com todas as crianças que não conseguem entender algo particularmente simples, respirei fundo e me dispus a explicar.

- Meu cabelo é a minha marca registrada. Todos reparam nos meus cabelos espetados, todos me conhecem por isso. Nem minha própria mãe me reconheceria se eu chegasse em casa com meus cabelos arrumados! Isso sem falar na minha popularidade. Até vejo as pessoas dizendo "James Potter, o Menino-dos-Cabelos-Arrumados?" e as garotas zombando de mim, sem querer nunca mais olhar na minha cara... Já pararam para pensar que posso até mesmo ter uma queda brusca nas minhas notas e acabar reprovando?

Sirius e Remus, dois pobre-coitados obtusos, entreolharam-se e suspiraram. Tive vontade de abrir-lhes a cabeça e colocar um pouco de toda a minha sapiência.

- James, você está exagerando. – Disse Remus, para meu desespero. – Veja bem...

Mas ele foi interrompido por Peter, que entrava no Dormitório completamente encharcado, carregando os doces que ele havia comprado no mercado negro de Hogwarts com um Ravenclaw.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Filch estava atrás de nós. – Disse Peter, o queixo batendo, jogando os doces molhados sobre sua cama. – Tivemos de fazer negócios lá fora.

Peter então usou uma das mãos para tirar a água de seu cabelo e Sirius e Remus riram de como seu cabelo ficara arrepiado.

Nesse momento, eu vi a luz e peguei o molhado Peter pela cintura, abraçando-o.

- Wormtail, você é um gênio!

- Você queria doces? – Perguntou ele, confuso, enquanto eu o colocava no chão.

- Prongs, do que você...?

Fiz um sinal para que Sirius se calasse e levei uma mão aos cabelos, arrepiando-os. Vi a compreensão nos olhos dos meus dois amigos e abri um largo sorriso.

Eu finalmente havia achado a solução para meus problemas.


	5. Visita

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Ouro no XLI Challenge Relâmpago do fórum 6v. Severus/Lily. Hurt/Comfort, friendship.

* * *

**Visita**  
por Chibi

- Sev – disse a fina voz de sua única amiga –, posso conhecer a sua casa?

- Oh, Lily, você não vai querer. – Ele enrubesceu.

Lily olhou para ele, os grandes olhos verdes cheios de candura. Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Eu quero. – Insistiu a pequena ruiva com toda candura e insistência características das crianças de sua idade.

- Certo, certo... – Aquiesceu o garoto, ainda mais vermelho ao se ver abraçado por aquela pequena figura.

- Obrigada, Sev! – Ela lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha e ele sorriu.

Os dois se levantaram e ele, envergonhado, conduziu-a a uma pequena casa que havia bem ao fim de Spinner's End. À frente da modesta casa havia uma mulher de cabelos negros e curtos, pele pálida, muito magra e que possuía uma forte semelhança física com Severus. Ela olhou-o com indiferença ao vê-lo, mas esboçou algo próximo de um sorriso ao ver que ele não chegava sozinho.

Foi uma das únicas vezes que Severus viu a mãe demonstrar qualquer bom sentimento.

- Trouxe uma amiguinha? – Ela perguntou ao filho com o máximo de gentileza que a vida conturbada lhe permitia.

- Sim. – Respondeu Snape, sem saber se ficava maravilhado por ver alguma vida nos castanhos olhos da mãe ou se ficava envergonhado por mostrar a Lily quão doentia era a aparência da bruxa.

- Qual é o seu nome, querida? – Perguntou a mulher, abaixada próxima à ruiva, soltando a fumaça do cigarro próxima o suficiente para rapidamente impregnar os cabelos da garota.

- Lily. – Respondeu a doce vozinha.

- Entre, Lily, tome um café.

Lily pegou a mão de Severus e os dois adentraram a humilde casa.

Havia dois sofás velhos e rotos, uma mesa de centro com alguns arranhados, uma estante com vários livros empoeirados, mais poeira pelo chão, escuras cortinas fechadas, algumas fotos em cima da lareira, mostrando três pessoas visivelmente insatisfeitas. A pequena ruiva ficou triste ao constatar que na casa quase não havia luz.

Olhou para Severus e ele deu de ombros, envergonhado, como se dissesse "é aqui onde eu moro".

Ela lhe deu um largo sorriso e ele teve a impressão de que um pouco de luz começava a aparecer.

- Sente-se, querida. – Eileen bateu uma das almofadas no sofá para tirar o pó acumulado. – Severus, traga café.

Fazendo uma expressão de dor ao ouvir o tom frio e indiferente da mãe, o pequeno foi buscar o que fora mandado. Logo ele voltava com a garrafa de café em uma mão e trazia na outra, com dificuldade, duas xícaras que outrora foram brancas pelas asas.

- Quer açúcar, querida?

- Sim, obrigada. – Ela sorriu para a bruxa e olhou para o amigo em seguida. – Não quer café, Sev?

- Não temos outra xícara. – Severus disse, dor e vergonha perceptíveis em sua voz.

- Teríamos, se você não a houvesse quebrado. – Eileen olhou com raiva para o filho.

Ele colou os braços ao corpo, como se estivesse se abraçando, a lembrança das recentes feridas nas costas fazendo sangrar as do coração.

- Eu divido com você, Sev.

Lily abriu um largo sorriso e estendeu a xícara para ele, e ele sentiu que já não doía tanto.

- Não precisa, Lily. – Ele deu a ela um dos poucos sorrisos que daria na vida.

Ela olhou com doçura para ele e bebeu o fraco café, sem se incomodar sequer que a xícara estivesse suja. E ainda elogiou.

Quando começou a anoitecer, Severus achou que era a hora de levar Lily embora.

- Volte sempre, meu anjinho. – A bruxa depositou um beijo na testa da ruivinha.

- Voltarei. – Ela sorriu.

- E você, leve-a direito para casa. – Ela olhou irritada para o filho e virou as costas para entrar na casa, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Vamos. – Severus disse, andando a frente, cabisbaixo.

Ao ver que ele se afastava, a pequena correu e o alcançou, unindo sua mão a dele sem falar nada. E ele sentiu que talvez pudesse ser feliz.


	6. Gemini

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Feita para o projeto _Carpe Retractarum_ do fórum 6v. Harry/Luna. Romance, fluffy.

* * *

**Gemini**  
por Chibi

Quando ele chegou em casa, viu a esposa sentada à mesa, entretida a duplicar objetos. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e lhe deu um beijo na testa e ela não deu sinal de ter percebido sua chegada. Sentou-se ele também à mesa e ficou a observá-la fazer de um, dois objetos idênticos. Não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas Luna era e sempre seria uma pessoa inexplicável. Logo bolas, dados, cordões, flores e tudo quanto ela punha as mãos se faziam dois e ela continuava sem interrupção. Os objetos iam da mesa abarrotada ao chão, sem encontrar espaço sobre ela em que ficar.

Intrigado com tudo aquilo, perguntou à esposa qual o motivo daquilo. Ela, tranqüilamente, pôs as mãos sobre a barriga e deu seu melhor sorriso para dizer a ele que alguém havia feito dois do um bebê dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Foi feita em homenagem à Phi, autora de algumas das mais bonitas fics e musa HL.


	7. Stars

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies_ do fórum 6v. Harry/Luna. Romance.

* * *

**Stars**  
por Chibi

Eles andavam de mãos dadas pela areia da praia, distraídos e em silêncio. Havia algumas poucas pessoas na praia e, ao fundo, eles ouviam o riso de uma criança. A lua começava a despontar no céu e ela quis sentar para vê-la surgir.

Distraído, Harry brincava com a areia da praia, passando o dedo por ela e fazendo desenhos. Uma brisa fria começou a soprar e ele passou um braço pela cintura de Luna, puxando-a para mais perto e apoiou sua cabeça sobre o ombro dela e ficou a observar as pegadas na areia, tentando adivinhar quais seriam as deles.

- Gosto de pegadas. – Disse Luna, como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos. – Cada pegada nessa areia pertence a alguma pessoa em determinada situação, e guarda a história desse momento. O que ela pensava, as dores e os contentamentos. Veja, Harry, nossas pegadas estão marcadas na areia, e em cada uma está marcado o nosso amor. O momento se vai, assim como o vento leva a areia, mas nossa história vai continuar aqui.

Ele sorriu e lhe beijou a bochecha. Ela era sempre tão inesperada. Ninguém além dela conseguiria enxergar esse tipo de coisa, e ele se sentia feliz por poder compartilhar desse mundo tão único de Luna.

- As estrelas também. – Disse ela. – Meu pai me disse que cada estrela é uma pessoa que morreu. Minha mãe está lá, Harry, assim como seus pais e todos os nossos amigos que partiram na guerra. Eles sempre estão olhando por nós, então não precisamos nos preocupar. Quanto mais escura é a noite, mais brilhantes estão as estrelas.

E, quando a noite caiu e ele estava no aconchego de sua casa, ficou a observar o céu. Era reconfortante pensar que todos continuavam lá. Seus pais, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Edwiges... Todos estavam lá, brilhando para ele. E, quando fosse a vez de ele partir, também tornaria a vida das pessoas mais brilhante.

E se lembrou de Luna, que aqui com todos era como se fosse a mais brilhante estrela na noite em que viviam.


	8. When it rains

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _When You Smile_ do fórum 6v. Harry/Luna. Romance.

* * *

**When it rains**  
por Chibi

Quando as nuvens de chuva surgiam no céu, mandava o senso-comum que se ficasse dentro de casa. Mas havia em Luna a impossibilidade de ser presa, em especial pelo senso-comum, algo que não poderia lhe ser mais desconhecido.

Por isso ela estava no jardim mesmo quando a chuva começou a cair. E ela sorria um sorriso tão cheio de doçura e paz que ele desistiu de tentar convencê-la a abrigar-se em um lugar mais seguro e sensato que sob a chuva cada vez mais forte.

E ao parar para sentir ele soube o motivo pelo qual ela sorria: não havia uma razão, apenas a sensação da chuva caindo e lavando suas mágoas e tristezas.

(Se é que havia algo como mágoas ou tristezas dentro dela)

E a risada dela tinha a mesma magia da chuva caindo na grama, e as mãos dela segurando as suas o aqueciam por completo.

E sempre que Harry visse nuvens que carregavam chuva, ele sorriria.

(Porque cada pequena coisa que aprendera com Luna carregava a mesma magia que o protegera uma vez, mas que agora brotava de dentro dele)


	9. Quando Blaise e Pansy sorriem

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _Roleta Russa_ do fórum 6v. Blaise/Pansy. Romance.

* * *

**Quando Blaise e Pansy sorriem**  
por Chibi

Blaise é um garoto sério demais para uma criança de sua idade. Pouco fala, possui poucos amigos, não consegue brincar com as outras crianças por serem demasiadamente barulhentas. Estranhamente, é sempre visto em companhia de uma falante Pansy, uma pequena tagarela, curiosa e sorridente. Ninguém entende o por que de tão estranha combinação, mas é uma amizade promissora, ambos são de boas famílias.

Blaise ouve com a atenção as tantas coisas que a outra fala, quando se cansa ele simplesmente a ignora. Pansy não gosta e faz manha, faz birra, chora; ele continua impassível. Então ela, vencida, passada a raiva lhe sorri um sorriso com alguns dentes faltosos e ele esboça um sorriso. A mãe dele está muito ocupada para perceber que o filho sorri, os adultos estão sempre muito ocupados, e aqueles quase sorrisos são um pequeno segredo entre os dois pequenos.

-x-

Blaise não é um aluno querido na escola. Não apenas por ser Slytherin, mas por se cansar rapidamente daqueles malditos adolescentes sempre tão efusivos. Prefere trancar-se com seus livros ou gastar o tempo com seus poucos amigos, não há necessidade de se socializar com aquela gentinha. Ninguém entende por que Pansy sempre está acompanhada dele, ela gosta de festas e está sempre entretida com futilidades e rapazes. Está sempre a sorrir, embora a maioria de seus sorrisos não seja assim tão sincera.

Blaise ouve indiferente as futilidades da garota, mas sente algo o incomodando em seu estômago quando ela fala sobre os rapazes com quem sai. Chega a odiá-la por ela ser sempre tão detalhista em seus relatos, não era da conta dele o que ela andava fazendo pelos corredores ou na Torre de Astronomia. Pansy se irrita porque ele não demonstra emoções, porque ele não se importa com ela, porque ele é egoísta e por isso não tem amigos. Arrepende-se em seguida, ele tem amigos, ele tem a ela; abraça-o forte e sorri. Involuntariamente, os lábios dele começam a formar um sorriso.

-x-

Blaise não vê tantos motivos para comemorar. A guerra acabou, Harry Potter salvou o mundo, ele havia terminado Hogwarts e agora estava livre daquela gentinha. No fundo, ele não gosta de ficar sozinho e sua mãe ainda é ocupada demais para ele. E não, um homem não deve depender nem da mãe nem de ninguém, ele era independente desde criança. Pansy estava feliz. Tivera medo durante toda a guerra e, finalmente, sabia que tinha todos a quem amava junto dela. Ela era egoísta, não se importava se todos haviam perdido alguém, ela estava bem e era o que importava.

Blaise não quer comemorar o fim da guerra, mas ela insiste em levá-lo a todas as festas. Ele não quer se lembrar do desespero dos dias em que não se falavam, do medo de tê-la perdido. Não quer perceber que depende dela quando não deveria depender de ninguém. Não quer vê-la cheia de sorrisos para todos e não quer sentir todas as palavras que não dizia formando um nó em sua garganta. Pansy quer comemorar porque está tudo bem e não entende o problema dele. Por que ele tinha sempre de ser tão complicado? Interroga-o quando estão sozinhos e ele finalmente diz as três palavras que o sufocavam. Os lábios que deveriam formar seu lindo sorriso apertam-se contra os dele.

-x-

Blaise está nervoso e impaciente. Ela não deveria demorar tanto. Um burburinho incômodo corre todo o ambiente, não havia como não comentarem sobre finalmente ele demonstrar alguma emoção. Ele bate o pé e consulta o relógio a toda hora. Pansy imaginava o estado dele, mas estava ocupada demais se arrumando e, bem, ela realmente gostava da expectativa que causaria nele e nos convidados. E, ah, como ela compensaria toda aquela espera!

Blaise sente o coração parar quando os convidados se levantam e a música começa a tocar. Não sabe como não viu o carro estacionar. Suas mãos suam frio enquanto ela vagarosamente caminha em sua direção, o rosto coberto por um véu branco. Pansy finalmente chega a ele, tira seu véu e lhe dá sua mão. Não lhe sorri porque era uma ocasião séria, todos a estavam olhando. Ele segurava sua mão com delicadeza enquanto fazia os votos. Olharem-se nos olhos enquanto ele colocava em sua mão esquerda uma prova de seu devoto amor, e os negros olhos dele dão a ela o mais belo sorriso que ela veria em toda a sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos à Scila por betar, sugerir o título e sempre ter sido uma linda.


	10. Histórias que não aconteceram

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _Roleta Russa _do fórum 6v. Blaise/Pansy. Drama.

* * *

**Sobre a falta de histórias que não aconteceram  
**por Chibi

O céu tinha cor de chumbo. O vento soprava, frio, anunciando o inverno, que logo viria e varreria as folhas caídas no chão. Ela estava sentada à janela de seu quarto, exatamente como o estivera todos os outros dias. Fazia tantos anos, então. Distraída, ela não notava os comentários das pessoas que passavam na rua, falando sobre ela, alguns achando idiota, outros, triste.

Ela ainda estava lá. A mesma casa, a mesma saudade, a mesma espera. _A eterna espera._

Ela ainda estava lá, esperando.

Ela ainda estava lá.

Ele, não mais.

Tantos anos...

**Spare a little candle  
Save some light for me  
Figures up ahead  
Moving in the trees  
White skin in linen  
Perfume on my wrist  
And the full moon that hangs over  
These dreams in the mist**

_Ele estava lá. Sempre chegava primeiro que ela. Estava sentado sob a mesma árvore em que se encontravam e sorriu quando ela chegou – aquele sorriso que só ele tinha e que guardava só para ela. Um ou outro dente faltava, mas era o mais belo sorriso do mundo. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e ficou a olhar o céu._

_- Mamãe disse de novo._

_- O quê?_

_- Aquilo. Que não devemos nos ver._

_Ele abaixou a cabeça._

_- Menti para ela, disse que não nos vemos. Por que ela diz que não devemos?_

_- Meu pai diz o mesmo. Ele já não quer que eu saia de casa, especialmente agora que a mamãe não está mais em casa. Gostaria de saber para onde ela foi, mas papai diz que não sabe._

_- Papai disse que vai fazer as coisas ficarem boas para todo o mundo, ele luta todos os dias para isso._

_- E, quando as coisas ficarem boas, vamos poder brincar?_

_- Claro que sim. – Ela sorriu._

**Darkness on the edge  
Shadows where I stand  
I search for the time  
On a watch with no hands  
I want to see you clearly  
Come closer than this  
But all I remember  
Are the dreams in the mist**

Ela ainda estava lá. Lá, de frente para a rua e de costas para a sua casa, sempre voltada para tudo o que _deveria_ ter sido, tudo o que ela _queria_ que tivesse sido. Um dia, alguém disse que também se sente saudades do que não chegou a acontecer, e que também doía. Ela, mais do que qualquer outro, sabia o quanto era verdade.

Sentada à janela, ela via a vida passar do lado de fora. Dentro dela, muitas vidas aconteciam: a vida na qual ele não tinha partido, a vida na qual ele voltava, a vida na qual ele a havia levado junto, a vida na qual as cores deles não havia deixado seu futuro preto e branco.

E muitas vidas se passavam dentro dela.

E, dentro dela, não havia vida alguma.

**These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away**

_Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto e uma flor na mão._

_Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e uma flor nos cabelos._

_Os dois tinham um sorriso no rosto e, nos cabelos dela, uma flor e as mãos dele._

_Estavam sentados sob a mesma árvore de sempre, que tinha uma sombra enorme e aconchegante. E, em um lugar tão propício ao sono, os dois adormeceram._

_Estavam escondidos na mesma árvore que sempre lhes dera abrigo, despertos pelo barulho de explosões e muitos pés a correr por toda a floresta: homens, muitos homens, todos vestidos de verde, de armas e olhar negros, deixando por onde passavam um rastro vermelho e pútrido._

_Assustada, ela chorou._

**Is it cloak n dagger  
Could it be spring or fall  
I walk without a cut  
Through a stained glass wall  
Weaker in my eyesight  
The candle in my grip  
And words that have no form  
Are falling from my lips**

Ela tinha poucos matizes. Era branca, pálida e sem vida. Sua vida era cinzenta, um cinza que sempre pendia para o branco, variando pouco em seus tons. Não havia cores fortes; não havia o verde da guerra ou o vermelho do sangue pulsante. Branco. Era sempre branco, cinzento, mas nunca negro. Não havia mais o negro.

O problema de sua vida talvez fosse a falta de cores. Não possuía o verde das folhas das árvores, nem o vermelho do amor pulsante. E o problema todo talvez fosse seu passado preto e branca; fosse um passado branco e preta, seria tudo tão diferente...

**These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away**

_Ele não estava lá. Nem ele, nem o sorriso, apenas a árvore – não, não a árvore, apenas uma árvore qualquer e sem significado, uma árvore que de nada lhe valia sem ele._

_Correu para frente da casa dele a tempo de vê-lo cair no chão pela força da pancada em suas costas. Ela gritou pelo susto e ele gritou para ela, gritou que voltaria, era uma promessa. Um homem foi tirá-la, não era certo que uma criança inocente visse aquela cena, mas ela o mordeu enquanto ele a carregava e, por reflexo, ele a soltou. Ela correu até o amigo, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo. Tudo o que conseguiu foi a repetição da promessa: ele voltaria._

_E ela o estaria esperando._

**There's something out there  
I can't resist  
I need to hide away from the pain  
There's something out there  
I can't resist**

Ela ainda estava lá, esperando. Sentada à janela, sem se dar conta dos comentários que ainda faziam dela. Tantos, tantos anos.

Fechou os olhos e ficou a viver as tantas vidas que guardava dentro de si, todas cheias de emoções em muitos tons diferentes, mas todos tons felizes, claros ou escuros. O vermelho dos lábios dele, o verde da proteção, o preto do amor dela.

Mas, das tantas cores que povoavam a vida dela, mas **ela e ele **não possuíam nenhuma. Talvez tudo tivesse sido muito mais fácil se eles realmente não as tivessem. Ou, ainda, se em sua ausência de cores fossem invisíveis para o resto do mundo.

**The sweetest song is silence  
That I've ever heard  
Funny how your feet  
In dreams never touch the earth  
In a wood full of princes  
Freedom is a kiss  
But the prince hides his face  
From dreams in the mist**

Ela, de dentro de seu quarto, ainda o esperava.

Ele, de onde quer que estivesse, esperava que ainda aguardasse por ela.

* * *

**N/A: **Agradecimentos à Cissy, que foi quem batizou a fic.


	11. Segredos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto Cotton Candy do fórum 6v. Blaise/Pansy. Friendship, fluffy.

* * *

**Segredos**  
por Chibi

Ele achava que Pansy tinha um grave defeito. Não era a voz estridente, a risada histérica, as frases cortantes, a mania de querer mandar. Não, não era nada disso. Blaise achava que o pior defeito de Pansy era não saber guardar segredos.

Quase a odiou quando ela contou à mãe dele que havia quebrado o brinquedo novo, aquele que ganhara de Lucius Malfoy. Teve ímpetos de bater nela quando ela contou a Theodore que ele gostava de meninas. Ele logo foi motivo de gozação por parte das outras crianças porque gostava de balé.

Mas, por algum motivo, ele sempre confiava em Pansy e lhe confidenciava seus grandes segredos.

Certo dia, enquanto estavam sentados em seu lugar secreto – o qual obviamente todos sabiam onde ficava –, Blaise se aproximou de Pansy e disse a ela que sua mãe lhe falara que eles formavam um belo casal. Ela se sentou sobre um toco de árvore e ficou a balançar as perninhas, fitando o céu.

- Mamãe acha que eu tenho que casar com o Draco.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, assim como sua mãe fazia quando o via "metido com aqueles livros".

- Não vai, não. - Ele não aceitaria assim tão facilmente perder sua melhor amiga. – Quando ficarmos grandes, vou te pedir em casamento.

Ela o encarou, os olhos já grandes um pouco mais abertos pelo espanto.

- Eu caso com você. – Ela disse, dando a ele um sorriso com alguns dentes faltosos.

- Mas é nosso segredo, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, como fazia sempre que ele pedia segredo. Ouviu a voz da mãe chamá-la para almoçar e se levantou em um pulo, dando um beijo no rosto de Blaise antes de ir correndo para casa.

Ele, mesmo atordoado, sorriu. _Uma garota o havia beijado!_

Ela, ao chegar em casa, não disse nada; nem nesse dia, nem pelos que se passaram. Aquele segredo estava longe de seus lábios para que pudesse compartilhá-lo. _O segredo estava seguro dentro dela, no mesmo lugar onde guardava Blaise._


	12. since always

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _Cotton Candy_ do fórum 6v. Blaise/Pansy. Romance.

* * *

**since... always**  
por Chibi

Havia um quê de receio nos olhos de Pansy quando viu o grande expresso vermelho se aproximar, mesmo que continuasse a falar incessantemente com Blaise.

Havia um quê de insegurança nas palavras de Pansy quando pediu a Blaise que fosse com ela no pequeno barco que os conduziria ao castelo.

Havia um quê de medo nos gestos de Pansy conforme adentravam o castelo e viam uma mulher de aspecto severo a esperá-los; ela agora conversava com Draco Malfoy, mas somente Blaise lhe percebeu o sentimento.

Havia um quê de adeus nos toques de Pansy enquanto aguardava a professora voltar para guiá-los até o Grande Salão. Draco a havia deixado sozinha para falar com Harry Potter, que já o havia rejeitado uma vez.

Blaise lhe tomou uma mão quando a professora voltou para buscá-los. Pansy sorriu.

_Não, ela não estava sozinha._

-x-

Havia um quê de insegurança nos olhos de Pansy quando ela foi falar com Draco sobre seus sentimentos, após a aula de Poções. Eles foram juntos ao Salão Comunal e havia um enorme sorriso no rosto de Pansy, mas Blaise sabia que Draco não a amava.

Havia um quê de receio nas palavras de Pansy quando confidenciou a Blaise que Draco queria _dar o próximo passo_. Ele já esperava e disse a ela que fizesse o que sentia que deveria fazer.

Havia um quê de medo nos toques de Pansy pelo corpo de Draco durante as férias de Natal. Eles suavam, Pansy se sentia quente também por dentro; Draco estava tão frio quanto a neve que caía do lado de fora. Blaise preferia não pensar sobre isso.

Havia um quê de adeus de Draco quando terminou com Pansy, como se não houvesse volta – e não, não havia. Ela correu sozinha para a beira do lado.

Nunca soube desde quando, mas de repente viu Blaise ao seu lado. Ele nada disse, apenas a tomou pela mão e a levou de volta para o castelo.

_Não, ela não estava sozinha._

-x-

Havia um quê insegurança nos toques de Pansy, mesmo em leves tapinhas nos ombros de Draco para dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem; sua família ficaria bem. Nem ela, nem ele e nem Blaise acreditavam nisso.

Havia um quê de receio nos gestos de Pansy quando Draco se aproximava. Sem precisar que ninguém dissesse algo, Blaise sabia que ela havia cedido a ele novamente.

Havia um quê de medo nas palavras de Pansy quando disse a Blaise que o amava; ele não tinha por que acreditar. Ele disse a Pansy que pensasse melhor, não queria ser um substituto para Draco.

Pansy poderia jurar que havia visto um quê de adeus nos olhos de Blaise.

Após alguns dias sem se falarem, Blaise se sentou ao seu lado na Sala Comunal e segurou sua mão.

_Não, ela não estava sozinha._

-x-

Havia um quê de medo nos olhos de Pansy sempre que Blaise os olhava, um medo que não havia mesmo nos tempos de guerra.

Havia um quê de insegurança nos gestos de Pansy, Blaise percebera, mesmo os mais simples, como se a sua coragem a houvesse abandonado.

Havia um quê de receio nos toques de Pansy sempre que tocava Blaise, como se fosse incapaz de se entregar completamente.

Havia um quê de adeus nas palavras que Pansy dizia a Blaise, mesmo as de amor, como se ela já não mais pudesse crer na eternidade.

Ela estava sentada na varanda da casa deles quando ele chegou; ela percebeu, mas foi ela quem nada disse e, no silêncio dela, ele pôde sentir Draco. Não o amor que ela em silêncio nutria por ele, mas o medo de amar que ela havia adquirido por ter sido usada uma vez.

Ele a abraçou pelas costas e entrelaçou suas mãos às dela. Em silêncio, ele dizia a ela que a amava e que ficariam juntos.

Ela sorriu.

_Porque Blaise nunca a deixaria sozinha._


	13. Rose Red

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _Insane Valentine_ do fórum 6v. Tom/Ginny. Hurt.

* * *

**Rose Red**  
por Chibi

Jogada sobre sua cama, nua, janelas trancadas e porta aberta. Ele havia partido, então. Demoraria um tempo até que ela se recuperasse, talvez nunca conseguisse. Ou, ainda, talvez ele voltasse para que trouxesse um pouco de vida, somente para sugá-la novamente. Mas ela não se sentia só: ainda tinha a pele dele sob suas unhas, a língua dele em sua boca, ele dentro dela. Ele ainda estava lá, no cheiro impregnado no travesseiro, no sangue espalhado no lençol, no silêncio sem gemidos ou gritos de dor sufocados. Ele sempre estaria com ela, em cada pedaço de seu corpo, de sua alma e de sua mente que ele havia possuído.

E, sobre seu lençol branco, Ginny era toda tons de vermelho: de seus cabelos, das marcas e do sangue. Era uma rosa vermelha, a rosa de Tom; a rosa vermelha de Tom que ele havia desfolhado.


	14. Fear of the Dark

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _Pandora_ do fórum 6v. Tom/Ginny.

* * *

**Fear of the Dark (that's growing inside of me)**  
por Chibi

Do mesmo modo como uma planta não se desenvolve em um solo que não lhe é propício, não surgem em uma pessoa sentimentos que não encontram um solo fértil. Não existe manipulação, existe apenas o _fazer desabrochar_ algo que já existe, as ações seguem seu curso natural a partir daí.

_Não, não fui eu._

Eu não era apenas uma adolescente tola e apaixonada. Eu era um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos que eu não entendia e tampouco ousava confessá-los em voz alta. Ninguém poderia me entender, exceto ele, o compreensivo rapaz do Diário. Ele estava lá, ele me entendia, ele havia visto em mim mais do que os outros; ele não via a menina Ginny com seus doze anos, ele via a mulher Ginevra. Ginevra era um nome forte, ele dizia. Eu era uma mulher forte.

_Eu nunca quis, eu juro._

Com o tempo veio o medo. Não o medo dele, o medo de mim. O medo da mulher que ele me fazia revelar ser, e tentei jogar o Diário fora para me afastar de mim. Tom não estava dentro de mim me corrompendo, ele só fez regar a semente da qual nasceria a mulher que havia descoberto ser e temia. Mas eu tinha um álibi.

_Foi o Tom, ele me obrigou._

Tal qual todo antídoto é feito do veneno, achei em Tom o mais perto que cheguei da cura para mim. E me cobri daquela desculpa, como um manto para me esconder de mim mesma e dos outros.

_Não, não fui eu._

Mas não importava o quanto vestisse aquele manto de mentiras, eu estava nua diante de mim e dele. Não havia como esconder de nós dois quem eu realmente era. E Tom sabia que eu nunca poderia me tornar diferente, porque eu poderia me livrar dele, mas nunca de mim. E em mim sempre haveria o que ele me ensinou acerca de quem eu era, ele sabia porque o era também. Éramos iguais.

_Eu nunca quis, eu juro._

Ele se foi e eu permaneci, mas ele ainda seria meu manto para sempre, porque eu precisava mentir para mim mesma e tentar me fazer acreditar que não havia sido eu. Ele se foi e eu permaneci. Éramos iguais, mas eu era mais forte.

E Tom jamais poderia me obrigar a fazer nada que eu não quisesse.


	15. Mirror

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto _Pandora_ do fórum 6v. Tom/Ginny. ?

* * *

**Mirror  
**por Chibi

Não é que eles tivessem tanto em comum. A culpa era minha.

Sua pele se tornava mais pálida, seus olhos tão verdes se tornavam vermelhos, seu cabelo finalmente conseguia ficar arrumado. Talvez ele não fosse tão magrelo também.

Seu modo cuidadoso de agir se tornava frio e indiferente, suas palavras espontâneas assumiam um tom calculista e cuidado, sua pele calorosa era fria e ao mesmo tempo queimava.

Seu sorriso doce e sincero se tornava sarcástico, sua inocência enchia-se de segundas intenções, sua bondade não passava de atos premeditados.

Não é que eles tivessem tanto em comum. A culpa era minha. Se Harry se assumia Tom perante meus olhos não era por ele, mas por haver muito de Tom em mim. E por tanto dele em mim haver, tudo para mim em Tom se transformava, e o homem a quem eu amava não passava de um espelho para minha obsessão.


	16. She likes it broken

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

* * *

Fanfic feita para o projeto Pandora do fórum 6v. Tom/Ginny.

* * *

**She likes it broken**  
por Chibi

Ela era uma peça de vidro, delicada e quebradiça. Era uma peça de vidro ainda sem forma, que precisava ser moldada; mas vidro não é argila, não se muda sua forma com a mesma facilidade. Necessita-se enxergar a futura beleza daquele algo ainda sem forma. Necessita-se paciência, necessita-se alta temperatura, necessita-se tanto quanto ele sabia que ela não teria, tanto quanto ela sentia que não teria. E ela sentia falta das coisas que não tinha, ela queria ser notada, notada por _ele_. _Ele_ era forte, era diamante, brilhava; nem todos o amavam, mas certamente o conheciam. Ela, simples vidro. Era preciso que alguém lhe moldasse.

Mas, acima de tudo, era preciso que ela não caísse, pois a queda a partiria. E ela, transparente, sentia-se caindo aos poucos.

Era preciso derrubá-la de vez. E foi isso o que ele fez.

Ela partiu-se. Não era mais um algo sem forma: tinha a forma de cacos, vários deles. Ela não era mais a menina solitária, ela era mais do que qualquer um, porque dela se fizeram várias. Ela corta, ela fere, ela rasga, ela faz sangrar. Agora, não há mais jeito: uma vez partida, jamais retornaria à forma original. Mas ela não quer voltar a ser um quase-nada sem forma.

Ela é de vidro. E vidro quebra.


End file.
